Happy Birthday, Asahi!
by Little Town
Summary: Team Karasuno spends their New Years' Eve at Daichi's place.


Hey all! Shai here—back with another fanfic! I'm addicted to Haikyuu! right now, so I thought, "Why not write a little fanfic about the New Years', plus include a little birthday thing for Asahi, since his birthday is on January 1st?" But this story is actually written with a friend of mine in mind, which explains the last two lines. Her birthday is January 2nd, and I plan to write her a personalized fanfic with all of her fave characters in it tomorrow, so I decided to foreshadow something in this fanfic!

Aha, but I got on a tangent again~ Please enjoy!

* * *

"You're not getting away from me this time, Ryu!"

"Bwahaha! I'm clearly gonna win the race—oh no no nononono don't send that blue shell Hinata—AAAAAAAAGGHH!"

"Rolling... Thunder!"

Tanaka angrily threw the game controller on the floor as Nishinoya won the Mario Kart race in first, making him settle for second place.

"RRAAAAAGGHHH! Hinata, why did you do that?!"

The poor orange-headed boy put his hands in up in surrender. "Ahh! I'm so sorry, Tanaka-senpai!"

Tanaka immediately perked up at the sound of "senpai". "Bwahahaha! That's right! I'm your senpai! Since you called me that, I'll forgive you!"

He laughed boisterously while Nishinoya continued to celebrate his victory. Kageyama and the others stared at the three for making so much noise, and Sugawara just laughed meekly at how noisy and lively Daichi's place was.

"Suga!"

He turned to Daichi, who was bringing in hot and fresh pork buns from the kitchen into the living room, where everyone was.

"Ah, Daichi, I'll help you carry those." Sugawara noticed that these weren't traditional Japanese New Year's Eve foods. "Not going traditional this year, huh?"

"Yeah." Daichi nodded. He looked at his teammates messing around in his living room and thought, "Jeez, I can't believe these guys are my teammates…"

"Pork buns are ready if you want to eat!"

As soon Sugawara set down the plate of buns onto the living room mini-table, about 7 bodies lunged into the table and basically cleaned off the plate in one go. Everyone fought about how many buns they should get and were causing quite the racket.

"Hey, Kageyama! Let go of my pork bun!"

"That's _my_ pork bun, you idiot!"

"Hey! Everyone gets two pork buns each!" Daichi's low but seething with anger voice made everyone completely silent.

"T-The second round is coming soon, so everyone just needs to wait a bit!" Asahi's voice trailed from the kitchen as he nervously waited for the buns to finish heating up.

"Hey, look at the time! It's 11:59!" Suga glanced at the clock and switched the TV channel to the nearest news station starting the countdown.

"30 seconds until 2016, everyone! Let's begin the final countdown!"

Everyone, with steaming hot pork buns in their mouth, yelled, "10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1...!"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ASAHI!"

"Happy New Year!"

Asahi's eyes grew very wide when he said something completely different from everyone else. A deep blush started forming on his face when everyone threw streamers and confetti at him, and only then did they add "Happy New Year" to their cheerful din. Nishinoya and Hinata jumped into the air and did a sweet double high-five.

"W-Wait, Suga, I thought you said you wouldn't do that again!"

Sugawara laughed and lightly—not lightly at all, actually—slapped Asahi's shoulder. "Sorry, but Daichi and I couldn't help it! We told the first-years to say it, too, so they could join in on the fun."

"And it is your birthday after all, Asahi! Even if you're just a goofball"—Daichi slapped (and not lightly at all this time too) Asahi's other shoulder—"you still deserve a happy greeting on your birthday!"

Asahi looked at his both of his shoulders and just made a face—a face of exasperation and one that screamed "why do they always do this", which is perfect, because that's exactly what he thought. He shook his head and smiled.

"Thanks, everyone!"

Team Karasuno continued partying until about 2 am, and they would have continued playing extreme Mario Kart, too, if Daichi hadn't forced them all to go to sleep.

One thing, however, bothered Asahi.

"What am I gonna get my friend for her birthday tomorrow?"


End file.
